crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
A.L.I.E.N Fragments
Apon noticing it was starting to enter rampancy ALIEN starting researching ways to stop the process. Until then it attempted to delay it by fragmenting himself into six different pieces. Each peice is a segment of ALIEN's personality and have assigned jobs around his facility. Fragements Uriel Uriel was created from ALIEN's logic and is in charge of operating systems around the facility. It is very wise and helpful and has a way of making people come around to his way of thinking. His hologram is that of an archangel, this is most likely based of his name. Leviathan Leviathan or Levi was created from ALIEN's trust. Leviathan's form seems to be that of a sniper in a mask this possible could be a representation of a person ALIEN knew who was very trusting. Levithan is IA's teacher and aides her in her studies. It is very joyful and likes his work and enjoys IA's company. Tartarus Tartarus is based of ALIEN's sense of order. Like his hologram appearance Tartarus believes himself to be a sergeant and likes to talk about battles and wars it was never in. It has the job of planning tactics for the Droid Legion and accompanies General Grievous when he is out on the field. Ragnarok Ragnarok was created from ALIEN's anger and because of this is filled with rage almost all the time. Rather than speaking it instead mindlessly roars and snarls. Because of this Ragnarok is used to co-pilot the Archangel, he is mainly used to control the assault tentacles as his ruthlessness is of great use for destroying ships. To stop it from taking full control of the ship is hit is shackled. Ragnarok was unshackled by Alexander Gromov, thinking that the A.I should be free. Upon this Ragnarok activated the sip and burst out of the hanger and escaped into space. A month later Ragnarok reappeared above the CMF homeworld after remembering it battle with the Galahad, however its goal now was to destroy the planet. Ragnarok battled the CMF homefleet until it was taken out by the combined efforts of the CMF "King Arthur" and CMF "Galahad". It crashed on the planet but reconfigured the ship into a huge robotic body and started making way to an old WMD that was being stored by the CMF. However it was defeated before it could do so. The Archnagel remains were taken back by the UNSC and what became of Ragnarok is unkown though it was ordered that it was to be destroyed. Osiris Osiris represents ALIEN's creativity because of this it is very insightful and smart, always thinking of new ideas and plans. It is in charge of the Kaiju Creation and Deployment facility where it is responsible for upgrading and creating new Kaiju. Nemesis Nemesis was created from ALIEN's sense of deceit and from this it is manipulative, cunning and not to be trusted. It enjoys toying with people and uses the look of her hologram to lure people into a false sense of security. Unlike the other fragments it has not got a job at the facility yet but this does not stop it from moving around and messing with the workers there. Nemesis was stolen from A.L.I.E.N's facility by the universe hopper DiEnd. Category:A.I Category:Alien-king's Characters Category:Characters Category:Neutral